Portrait of A Broken Family
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: A dark past forgotten for a reason, and a guilty Dr. Utonium. When the girls are invited to a special tournament for "their kind' things from the past might be revealed. During the journey they fall for our dear boys who know more than you think. *Collab story enjoy!* reds, greens and blues.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 an unpleasant past.

*this is a story that I am writing with a reader Kyogan-Saori :) get ready because this will be an amazing story!*

Dr. John Utonium sat at his desk chair with his head in his hands. He looked at the family portrait next to the computer he constantly used. The photo was happy, but that was years ago. Years before the mistake he wishes he never let happen. It was the reason two people in the photo were no longer by his side.

*flashback*

His two beautiful Little girls had been through enough but he continued to let them be subjected to everything going on at the facility. His sister Sarah let her two daughters become apart of it too.

"Dr. Utonium he did to much! We lost one of your girls!" John Utonium raced to the room to find his daughter lifeless on the table and his second daughter crying. That was enough for him, he stopped everything even if the girls had changed completely. Physical changes included.

That night his wife was dead, done it to herself she wasn't able to take the pain. John decided to make his only remaining daughter happy so he created a pill to do just that so hate wouldn't be a factor anymore to make her forget. His sister agreed and did the same. Now all that was left was to keep everything in the past, never to resurface.

*end of flashback*

"Dad... I'm heading out stop moping around like that... you look like Dr. jackle, you know all depressed and shit" his remaining child his beautiful daughter Amelia said before leaving. "BC be more respectful please" that name had been started by her cousins and just stuck. She smirked and rolled her eyes as she walked out the door.

He sat back away from the desk, looking at he and Amelia in the photo with his wife and second child. Both were in a cemetery next to each other, mother and daughter side by side. The pain of his past still plagued him, and the guilt never left him.

The best he did was have each of the remaining girls trained for their protection. Even that caused some problems due to their special and altering gifts.

*with Amelia/BC*

She got to school and sighed as her weird pink haired and pink eyed cousin went around and laid down rules like a good student president would. "Alisa!" She yelled but couldn't get her attention so she called her nickname " Hey Bloss!" That got her attention "No wonder why you are 18 and still have no boyfriend! You scare everyone off!" BC smirked, she was actually right about that because everyone icluding a couple teachers were afraid of the teen president.

"Yeah laugh it up!" The pink eyed teen crossed her arms. "Hey guys!" A blue eyed blond teen walked up to them. With the two girls intertwined replies of "Hey Bubbles!" And "Hi Alice" the blond smiled brightly. Alice and Alisa were sisters and were cousins of Amelia, very close to be exact. They gave each other nicknames when they were 13.

Alisa was Blossom was for her open nature, Alice was Bubbles for her personality and Amelia was BC short version of her middle name which she hated. "My father was moping around again... I just don't understand why he won't tell me why... he never has" BC sighed as they continued to walk. "He does it a lot actually..." Blossom said looking at her cousin sadly as her jade eyes shone with concealed worry.

"Blossom... I've seen mom hide things too" they all nodded and sighed "How's your training for capoeira" Bubbles smiled knowing how much her sister loved those classes. "Great actually! How is your muay thai for you and Bloss?" BC had a brighter smile. "Oh mom never wanted us to so we gotta hide it, I can see why Blossom accidently broke someones arm while punching him... it's not our fault if we're a bit stronger than the rest of them..." Bubbles hated that about them, she hurt a couple boyfriends due to her more than normal level of strength.

"That's because they're wimps compared to you" BC joked "But seriously that sucks...". "Tell me about it" Blossom felt someone purposely bump into her almost making her fall. She steadied herself and grabbed the guy so quickly that he screamed. "You sir need to apologize!" Her pink eyes narrowed as she held his twisted arms around him. "Sorry! please just let me go!" The guy screamed "your gonna dislocate my arms!". Blossom let go and the guy ran away "the nerve of some people!".

Some teachers wanted to say something but thought against it. The teen girls made their way to classes before separating from each other. The talk about their fighting courses made BC wonder something, she thought back to the night before when she received a letter from the adress of the most sought after fighting arena in the whole city.

Sure she was skeptical of it, but her curiosity got the better of her. Especially since the letter said "you are personally invited to enter our tournament if you think you are tough enough come to us" she never would shy away from a challenge why would she now. She was the most fearless girl in school and acted on impulse.

During lunch that day BC finally decided to tell her cousins about the letter. "Are you insane! You're actually going because I'm not going!" Blossom said crossing her arms. "What do you mean? You weren't even invited!" BC ran her hands through her shoulder length black hair.

"Actually we were..." Bubbles said quietly. "Wait seriously?" BC jumped up "then you both should totally come!". Blossom shook her head and looked at Bubbles. The blond just looked down "But what about mom... she said no". BC sighed and then smiled "what if people there are tougher than your training classes, besides are you gonna be put on a leash or are you independent woman wanting to go out and kick some ass!". Blossoms face showed a change in heart "fine we'll go, but if we get caught it's your fault!". BC nodded willing to take the trouble "so it's settled meet you after school.

She was ready to show off, what she didn't know was why she even got that letter in the beginning anyways. That though is a revealing much further into the story.

To be continued :)

*I'm so happy someone is doing this with me I just can't believe one of my readers are doing a story with me :) I want to credit the plot and characters to her hope that the rest of you enjoyed!*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 blackmail and frisk

*Here we go chapter 2 we get a look into why Blossom is so feared by the school and meet the boys!*

Blossom walked through the halls after school on her way to art club to pick up Bubbles. When she got there her eyes narrowed a nice little habit when she was annoyed and with who this was she had every reason to be. "But Princess we had this classroom picked out specifically for art! Beauty isn't even an extra curriculum in this school!" Bubbles never got upset, this is one of the special occasions that made her upset. That rich bitch who used her daddy's money for personal gain.

"Art is for ugly people! I'm going to make it happen weather you like it or not blondie!" Princess smirked smugly. "No you won't..." Blossom deadpanned but inside that little monster named "her temper" was fuming. "Try me bitch I have more power over this school than you" Princess tried sounding tough.

Blossom just smirked and started laughing causing the red head and her friends to back up "We'll see about that... Bubbles go meet BC outside I'll catch up". She left heading to the one place to go Mr. Holl the councilor of the school, even if he hated her calling her "she demon" she'd find a way to get him to keep the art club and one up Princess, good old fashioned blackmail and around this time the diabetic man snuck treats in his office knowing how much his wife, a teacher who loved Blossom hated it.

"Well... chocolate muffins and cupcakes... that's not a good thing for a man with diabetes to eat..." Blossom's intimidating voice startled the man who turned and glared. "What do you want Alisa!" His voice wavered in the fear of being caught by the person who can wreck his life. "For you to stop Princess from trying to steal art club from Bubbles... and if you don't I'll tell your beautiful wife that you are going off your diet behind her back" she gave a very fake smile. "You can't prove anything!" He yelled but regretted it as Blossom quickly took a picture of the evidence with her cell phone.

"Well look what I have here... it is my evidence hmm... so will you do it or am I hurting your marriage?" She put a hand on her hip. "Fine please don't do anything..." he sighed. As Princess entered the office "Hey Mr. Holl I want a Beauty-" she was interrupted by a "No sorry but I'm not doing that" from him. Her face went red with anger as Blossom smirked. The girl stormed off as Blossom calmly walked out of the office.

When she got outside BC gave her a questioning look and Bubbles a hopeful one. "It's done Bubbles, your club is safe" Blossom smirked and Bubbles smiled hugging her. "What?" BC looked at them with confusion. "Princess tried to replace art club with beauty so I blackmailed Mr. Holl into telling her no" when Blossom said that BC bursted out in laughter. "How!?" She asked through chuckles. "Told him I'd tell his wife about his sweets problem, I even snapped a picture of it for evidence" she smirked again.

"To fucking funny! Okay girls let's head to the arena!" BC was ecstatic to be able to face someone much stronger than the opponents she had faced before. The two twin sisters followed their cousin to her black corvette. Out of the three BC was the only one who had a car thanks to her father's wealth from doing science it was an expensive one.

"Shotgun!" Blossom said hoping in the passenger window that BC forgot to roll up. "That's a good way to get your car stolen..." Bubbles said getting in the back seat. "Yeah but who in their right mind would steal MY car" the brunette smirked. Blossom rolled her eyes, other than herself BC was the second most feared in the school due to her firey and crass nature.

BC started the car and revved the engine loudly. "Remember this isn't NASCAR Amelia!" Blossom yelled as she pulled out of the school parking lot faster than the other two wanted to be going.

*at the arena*

"Woah this place is huge!" Bubbles eyes lit up. "I've seen bigger..." Blossom shrugged getting out. "That's what she said!" BC said as she got out going to her trunk for her sports clothes. They grabbed their stuff and went through to front entrance that was guarded by huge bulky men. One smirked and said "Can I help you ladies?" In a obvious flirting tone. "Yeah we were mailed an invite to compete here" BC had a "don't fuck with me" look on her face. "Oh really? Names?" His smirk grew.

"Amelia Utonium with Alisa and Alice Dubois" Blossom said with a stern tone 'how dare they treat us like objects!' She thought with a frown. The guard looked through the names and with a surprised look stepped aside. The girls all walked in to see a couple of men in a ring fighting. BC wasn't impressed, their punches were laughable at best and technique in there fighting style was subpar they looked to be attempting Thai chi but obviously had a long way to go.

They got changed and when they came out something caught Blossom's eyes, a red pair stared into hers. She got a look at him and the two men beside him and felt her insides heat up. Pure lean muscle, these guys had to have trained for a long time like herself and the other two girls. "Can we actually see someone who can fight... they're giving this place a bad name" BC whispered. It seemed like everyone else sensed their presence because they all paused and looked at the girls.

Blossom and BC were unfazed but Bubbles looked down shyly. The guy with the red eyes and almost just as red hair walked up to them with the two men with blond and raven hair in tow. "Hey ladies! Name is Brick these two are my brothers Butch and Boomer" He had a confident edge to his voice. "Looks like we aren't the only ladies in here" BC murmured with a smirk. "What's that supposed to mean?!" The raven male Butch said with a raised brow.

"So far I've only seen pussies bigger than myself fight and I want to see a bigger challenge or I'm going home" her smirk grew " I bet we "ladies" could beat your guys one on one in a heartbeat". Two hushed but embarrassed comments of "Amelia!" And "BC!" Were heard from the girls with her.

"Oh really I'd love to try myself but I wouldn't want to catch your cooties" Butch said with a smirk as well. "What are you five years old again?" The ravenette looked taken aback. "Maybe..." he gave a throaty chuckle and crossed his arms. "Fattest five year old I've seen" she gave a sly wink making him gape at her. "Oh you think you can take me chica?" Butch said pounding a hand on his chest. "Oh I know I can chico!" she said getting in his face.

"Dudes do you see this! She's in my personal grill yo!" Butch childishly glared. "You me in that ring! If you win I'll pay for you guys to eat anything you want" as she said that all three looked at each other and smirked "But if I win, you do the same... but we do it MY WAY!" She finished making Boomer and Brick look at her suspiciously while Bubbles and Blossom faceplamed.

"Fine..." he smirked and spit on his hand "we'll make it a deal". BC was unfazed and did the same then shook his hand making all the other guys look in surprise and her cousins grossed out. They got into the the ring and took their stances. As soon as that bell rang they began to circle around the ring while looking at each other. After a couple punches he lunged forward to grab her but like in the matrix she leaned back to avoid him and lifted her legs to kick him.

The impact sent him back on to his ass with surprise on his features. Then with determination he tried again aiming to knee her in the stomach and to his dismay she just backflipped across the ring finishing with a hand stand. She kicked him again but when she was almost out of reach even winded he grabbed her ankle and pulled her on to the bottom of the ring getting on top of her to try to submit her. Holding her limbs in a lock he thought he had her trapped until she somehow loosened the hold giving her a chance to pin him.

Everyone looked at her in surprise as Butch who had been undefeated was beaten so quickly. "I'll say... you gave me an actual challenge unlike the last place so I applaud you for trying so hard" she smirked at him as he got up shock still on his face. "She cheated!" Was his reply as he pouted. "I believe you owe me so as it now almost five in 20 more minutes we will leave... don't keep me waiting" with that she and the others walked to a punching bag to train.

Butch kept glaring unnoticed that his two brothers walked towards the girls with attraction on their faces. "You gotta be fucking kidding me man!" Butch pouted as he reluctantly followed.

To be continued

*who said we couldn't have fun LOL because I know I did :P again some of the ideas were from my collab so I hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 certain types of bonds

*here is the interaction between the reds and blues!*

*please enjoy this story and tell me if you did*

Blossom and Bubbles got to the workout equipment and started to do their usual routines. They didn't notice that Brick and Boomer were staring at them. BC was the first to notice "why the fuck are you two staring!?". "Just making sure you guys are nice and comfortable in our home away from home" Brick smirked as he eyed Blossom who had been lifting some weights.

"Well that's kinda nice" Bubbles smiled and looked at Boomer who's blonde hair framed his face as he texted someone while his tongue lightly stuck out from concentration. "So what are your names?" Boomer asked as he finally looked up and felt his cheeks heat up from the beautiful blond in front of him that was currently doing some stretches. He wanted to get her to be his no matter what because she just felt like someone who was special to him.

"My name is Alisa, the blond is my twin sister Alice and the brunette is our cousin Amelia but you can call us Blossom, Bubbles and BC our nicknames" Blossom smiled but fought back a blush from the sinful stare brick was giving her. "What kind of fucking nicknames are those" Butch chuckled while spinning a small workout ball on his finger. "I'm Blossom for my outgoing nature, Alice is Bubbles because her personality and she is BC because of her middle name" Blossom crossed her arms narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"What is BC short for, Bitch?" Butch started laughing. "No silly it's short for Buttercup" Bubbles giggled and Butch stopped laughing. "Wait you're telling me that I got my ass handed to me by a girl with the middle name of a fucking flower!" Butch was in angry and in shock. "Shut the fuck up shit for brains" BC said picking up 200 pounds like nothing. "I have to admit you guys are familiar" Boomer said scratching his head.

A bit later Bubbles and Boomer were already friends and on a course to something else. BC smirked "well look now it's 5:00 get your shit together because you owe me food" BC smirked at Butch who stuck his tongue out but still went to do what he was told. BC turned to Blossom "I'm gonna bring the car around". "Aren't you going to change?" Blossom asked as the brunette turned to leave. "Nah I'll just shirt it up" she said putting on a tank top as she walked.

"What's up with her?" Blossom blushed as a hot breath danced across her face. "I could say the same about your brother" Blossom looked into his red eyes that held, a certain playfulness that made her insides scortch. "Oh he likes her, he gets like that around girls that interest him otherwise he would have just flipped her off and left her hanging" Brick chuckled "but it'll take something huge to get him to admit that".

Blossom let out a small giggle and he smirked "you're hot when you laugh" he put an arm around her and pulled her closer "what other sounds do you make?". Blossom's jaw dropped at the flirting from the red haired teen beside her. "Pack it up Casanova this pretty lady wants to leave" Boomer smirked as Bubbles already clung to him. "How did he fucking do that!?" Brick raised a brow as the two blonds left.

"Do what?" Blossom asked still blushing from the previous comment. "It's like he's a chick magnet, your sister is already all over him that's so unfair because he's too stupid to be suave like me or Butch" Brick said as he put on a shirt. Blossom just chuckled "Butch is suave?". "Actually yeah he is, but you gotta be special to get the child side of him, in the end he'll be all over your cousin I give it a good two weeks" Brick couldn't help but stare at Blossom who had curves and a sculpted physic.

"Well I'll see it for myself..." Blossom's pink eyes lit up as the attractive guy beside her was obviously checking her out for the entirety of the conversation. "I bet you $20 that they'll fuck within the next few weeks" Brick said as they walked outside, who the stopped in his tracks at the sight of the beautiful corvette in front of him.

Butch had just gotten outside and his jaw dropped "you gotta be kidding me! She's got the amazing ride too!". Internally he was screaming' fucking jackpot! ' externally he was envious. Butch was attracted to her sure, but she made him feel that child like competitive nature that he craved. Her beating him showed her place in his ranking system and right now she was near the top and still climbing. Still he couldn't help but feel like she reminded him of someone from his past that he dare never speak about unless he saw that girl from his past, the one who he protected for so long again.

"Do you have a car?" BC asked as she listened to the car stereo. "Yeah..." Brick said still speechless from the car. "Get it and follow me!" She smirked reviving the engine as the girls got inside. BC watched as their pick-up truck came up beside them with all three boys already inside. The boys now wondered if these girls were who they thought they were and wanted to try everything to find out.

To be continued

*what are they doing next chapter?! Stay tuned and find out*

*also a note please review this story, we have been working so hard on this for the entertainment of my readers and would appreciate it if this was reviewed more by you guys*


	4. Chapter 4

*continuing this story :) to make my girl happy! I hope I'm doing you proud!*

*please review! It means a lot to her!*

BC parked in front of a go cart and arcade place, everyone's eyes were on the shiny black corvette. "Go carting and arcade?" Boomer questioned as they stepped out of their vehicles. BC chuckled "Yep, it's $100 for everything sooo-" she held a open hand towards Butch who sighed "cough it up chuckles" her smile widened as he handed a crisp one hundred to her.

Bubbles cheered "woooooo let the fun begin!" She grabbed a hold of Boomer and pulled him excitedly towards the go carts. "Race you red?" Brick winked as he shamelessly admired her figure "or shall we share a cart" his smile was dripping with mischief. "Let's race" it was Blossom's turn to smirk seeing his jaw drop for a second and return to a smirk of his own.

Butch and BC were competitive the entire time, so as soon as they entered the go cart track it was on. Everyone else was dodging them as they constantly rammed into one another, both trying to wipe each other out. Boomer had gotten lucky and shared a go cart with Bubbles, who would giggle every time he drifted around a corner.

Blossom and Brick were just friendly racing and enjoying themselves. During the arcade again BC and Butch were competing on every game they could find, trying to best each other. Boomer was chilling with Bubbles and trying to earn a certain plush for his object of newfound affections. Brick and Blossom tried to best the claw machine and succeeded.

Everything was going smoothly until something caught Bubble's eye, meaning everyone had to know. "Guys look a karaoke contest!" Bubbles ran to the area a little past the arcade to the karaoke game that had multiple people around it her excitement was clear.

Brick saw actual interest from Blossom, with a bonus that caught his interest. The prize was a date to a four star restaurant on the far side of the city, he had his sights on Blossom and wouldn't let her get away that easily. There was also a good opportunity to find more about her and her family.

In his head was "do whatever it takes to fucking win this shit" as he walked away. "Dude where are you going!?" Butch asked with his arms crossed side eyeing BC. "To put those singing lessons mom made us do to good use" was his remark as he walked away. "Oh god no" Boomer knew what his brother was doing, Blossom would either be putty in his hands or... bed when he was finished with her. It was evident that Brick had an intense attraction to the redhead and would stop at nothing to best his youngest Brother on who could get the girl first.

A couple people went before him and that's when Blossom finally noticed what he was doing. "Is he trying to win that date so he can have an excuse to get closer to me?" Blossom looked at his brothers to confirm her suspicions, Boomer just coughed in response and Butch scratched his head.

Blossom indeed got her answer, because there was no hiding that his song choice was directed at her. It was Addicted by Saving Abel and the lyrics just spoke of every intention he had.

(Here the lyrics for reference :P)

I'm so addicted to

All the things you do

When you're going down on me

In between the sheets

All the sound you make

With every breath you take

It's unlike anything

When you're loving me

Oh girl lets take it slow

So as for you well you know where to go

I want to take my love and hate you 'til the end

It's not like you to turn away

From all the bullshit I can't take

It's not like me to walk away

I'm so addicted to all the things

You do when you're going down on me

In between the sheets

All the sound you make

With every breath you take

It's unlike anything

When you're loving me

Yeah

I know when it's getting rough

All the times we spend

When we try to make

This love something better than

Just making love again

It's not like you to turn away

All the bullshit I can't take

Just when I think I can walk away,

I'm so addicted to all the things

You do when you're going down on me

In between the sheets

All the sound you make

With every breath you take

It's unlike anything

I'm so addicted to the things you do

When you're going down on me

All the sound you make with every breath you take

It's unlike anything when you're loving me

Yeah

When you're loving me

How can I make it through

All the things you do

There's just got to be more to you and me

I'm so addicted to all the things you do

When you're going down on me

In between the sheets

All the sound you make with every breath you take

It's unlike anything

It's unlike anything

I'm so addicted to

All the things you do

When you're going down on me

All the sound you make with every breath

You take it's unlike anything

I'm so addicted to you

Addicted to you

(Alright back to the story!)

Blossom was blushing madly, this guy was bold and she felt herself drawn closer. She was slightly excited when he ended up winning the date. "Who you taking lover boy?" Butch smirked at his brother. Brick blatantly pointed at Blossom who had tried and failed to hide and even darker blush. "Why Blossom?" BC asked when she came back with the pizza that she made Butch buy due to their agreement.

"Because I want to duh!" Brick gave her a "it's obvious look" and dug into the food. "Shouldn't you ask her?" Bubbles asked looking between her sister and Brick. "Oh right... you in?" He smirked at her blush. "Uh... sure I wouldn't um... mind" Blossom decided to shut up and eat after that. "Cool, I'll pick you up Friday at seven" he smiled devilishly at Boomer who facepalmed.

To be continued

*I hope Kyogan-Saori that you liked the chapter:)! *


	5. Chapter 5

*there will hopefully be another chapter of this in the next tow days! college is time consuming :P*

*Kyogan-Saori wanted her character Freya in this so she is Blossom's best friend as well as one of the test subjects unknown to Blossom herself, she seemed worthy for that position:)*

*well enough rambling lets get on with this:)*

"I got a date tonight Freya I can't chill or fight tonight..." Blossom said into the phone as she rolled over on her mattress petting her cat when she got comfortable. "Wait hold it! you mean with a chick right!? because there is no way a guy is actually brave enough to get that close to you!" Freya's laughter after that comment made the the pink haired teen roll her eyes.

" If you must know! Yes he is a guy! a hot one too!" Blossom said with a pouting tone to her voice. "You got any photo evidence like you had with the councilor?" she was clearly teasing her friend now, "by the way where were you? I skipped todays debate club after you ditched me!" Freya ended dramatically.

"well we were invited by mail to that big fighting arena downtown if you must know" Blossom got up looking at her dresses for tonight and cringed after deciding Bubbles would be better help than herself. "No way, because I think I just got that same invite today!" Freya's pitch grew with excitement. "no way! then you can come with us and fight real and tougher guys instead of those wimps back at the dojo!" Blossom smiled.

She had meet Freya at the dojo she trained at, she was the only person there other than Bubbles whose strength matched hers. "Thank god, that place is so boring" Freya sounded relieved "Wait... wait a second! Is that why you got a date!? the guys there aren't wusses!? "

"that precisely was why I didn't mind agreeing to this" Blossom blushed remembering him, that's when she looked at her clock "Shit I gotta go Freya! I don't have long until he gets here!" Blossom panicked. "yeah, yeah I'll meet you guys after my mall raid tomorrow so I can see that arena" with that they hung up.

"Bubbles get in here and help me!" Blossom yelled as she started doing her makeup, something that she didn't do often. Bubbles walked in and gave her sister an amused look. "what?!" Blossom looked at her sister expectantly. "you look like a train wreck Bloss" Bubbles giggled. Bubbles helped her sister pick out an outfit, Blossom felt more exposed than she'd liked but the outfit looked amazing on her.

it was a short thigh length black dress from Bubble's closet that had no straps. "I'm not trying to fuck him you know!" Blossom crossed her arms even if her mind slightly betrayed her. "you're going to a restaurant not a library... " Bubbles gave a tiny innocent smirk. "what's that supposed to mean?!" Blossom put her hands on her hips and glared.

"oh nothing... look he's here!" Bubbles used the usual time her sister panics about being late on the first date to walk away. Blossom got outside and got in the truck that his brothers and him drove during the first time they meet. "so... you look good" Brick said with a sly smile as he opened and shut the door for Blossom. "thanks!" Blossom cringed at her louder than intended response.

unlike at the arena, which was flirting this was a date. Blossom's first date to be exact so she was a bit nervous. when they got to the restaurant Brick handed the host the voucher for the free date he won, he had given him a look of surprise and lead them to the seats. "so Alisa or Blossom should I say... what's your last name? you didn't tell me" Brick smiled playing it smooth.

"Dubois... call me Blossom" she acted confident but was clearly nervous on the inside. a flash of recognition reached his eyes, he didn't say anything about it but still smiled "That's a pretty name, maybe I've heard it around somewhere" Brick didn't want to persist with her if she was who he thought she was. If he tried that, it wouldn't work due to her loss of memories from those days.

"You might have, BC is my cousin who's father is a pretty famous scientist around here" Blossom smiled back and scanned the menu. "Really? What's his name? I might have heard of him" Brick showed genuine interest. "John Utonium, he works at the main lab in Townsville" after she said that Brick knew this could be his girl, not many had pink hair and eyes.

They spent the rest of the evening talking and by the end there was no doubt to Brick that these were the girls from the past. He decided against making conclusions until it revealed itself in time, he just knew that keeping her around would be his mission. 'Maybe that's why I'm so attracted to her' he thought during the end of the date.

He laid down the moves even more as they left, he handed her his jacket on this perfectly chilling night. Everything was playing out perfectly for him, it wasn't a contest with Boomer now because this girl he had genuine feelings for and seeing her again brought them back.

When they got back to her home she felt compelled to hug him. Wrapping her arms around him felt right, like she had wanted to before. "Keep throwing yourself on me and I might have to do something about it" he gave a mischievous smile. "You're ruining the moment!" Blossom playfully punched him. He grabbed her hands and held them while tilting his head playfully.

"I can even make it better" he slid his hand up her arm and it landed on her cheek. "How?" Blossom blushed again. "Stop me if you don't want to" was his reply as his hand was on the back of her neck and pulling her face to his. Before she could think soft lips were on hers, out of instinct she kissed back.

They kissed for a minute until it was interrupted by a "ahem!" Blossom blushed to the comparability of a tomato. "Oh hi mom, hey daddy! " Blossom smiled innocently. "I'd appreciate you not sucking face where the neighbors can see Blossom" her mother shook her head as her parents turned to enter the house. "Sorry" Blossom blushed after they fully left. "Nah it's chill, we'll get the privacy we deserve another time" his wink sent shivers under her skin.

"I'll see you at the arena!" Blossom said making him nod whole heatedly. "Yeah I want to see what you can do" that smile of his was sinful as ever. They said their goodbyes, when blossom got to her room she flopped on her bed and gave a excited scream into her pillow.

*annnnnd we end here :P I'll post the other chapter tomorrow :)*

*please review!*


	6. Chapter 6

*sorry for it being a day late but here is chapter 6! We officially meet Freya and so do the boys!*

Blossom woke up in a great mood, and it really showed when BC came to pic her up. "Did he screw you or something because I am for the first time in my life speechless... " BC noted when Blossom was literally floating as she walked to the car.

"I kissed him silly! I don't do that on the first date... well this was the only one I've been on but you get my point dammit!" Blossom pouted and focused her attention on her cellphone. She noticed the text from Freya saying "come get me! I'm bored!" Blossom rolled her eyes. "BC we gotta get Freya, she got invited to the arena and tournament too" as the words left Blossom's lips Bubbles perked up.

"Yay Freya!" Bubbles' clapping could be heard from the back seats. "You're kidding me right?" BC looked at her cousin for confirmation, she knew exactly where her cousin would say. "Nope I'm not, she's at the mall so let's go!" Blossom emphasized the word go, feeling excited about Brick.

"Oh yay... good thing my trunk was emptied" BC knew Freya liked to buy out the entire mall each time she went for her arts, even if she was her friend as well the girl like Bubbles had a shopping addiction just not with clothes. She wasn't completely wrong, because Freya had about 15 bags looped on her arms. "What is all this?" BC was curious about the bags. "For my art shit! Duh! I had to stock up" Freya smiled nonchalantly as she just chucked the bags in the trunk then got in the backseat.

Freya put her peach coloured hair in a ponytail and closed her dark blue eyes. "Freya.." Bubbles sweet voice brought her attention to the blond. "Yeah Bubbles?" She gave her full attention, she liked Bubbles, not only because she was her best friend's sister but also because she was the sweetest of the three, She was okay with BC too.

"You got invited too!" Bubbles excitement was clear. "Yeah, it came yesterday" Freya was naturally a chill person so Bubbles excited nature made her feel at home. "Cool I don't have to be a third wheel today " BC smirked at her cousins. "Both sisters have a new guy?" Freya smirked with BC.

The girls explained to Freya everything that happened during the past two days. "Hmm, sounds like all of you got someone interested in you" Freya couldn't help the coy smile as all three have her a look.

"What? Butch is more child then a guy with a crush" BC raised a brow. "Nah I bet he does like you by what I hear" the peach haired teen couldn't help herself during this rare time she could tease BC. "I don't think so" BC sighed and just turned to look at the road.

"Are you okay?" Blossom noticed a change in attitude with her cousin. "Yeah I'm just tired, some weird ass keeps harassing me from school and it's annoying" BC explained, the three girls nodded.

As they pulled up to the arena the mood lightened and all were excited for different reasons. All entered the Building after Freya said who she was and got their workout clothes on. They spotted the boys using a punching bag in a corner with a friend "that's weird, I didn't see him on Thursday or Friday" BC had a look of surprise.

Brick noticed then first and noted his dicovery "ladies!" His look went to Blossom immediately, then he got a look at Freya and gave her confused look "who's this?"

"Her name is Freya!" Bubbles introduced her to everyone. "Well this is Butch, Boomer, our friend Zarek whom the girls haven't had the chance to meet and I'm Brick!" He held his hand for a shake, which she did and almost broke his arm (XD that little moment was for you Kyogan-Saori)

"Ow uh, quite the handshake" Brick held his arm and chuckled. Freya gave a little smirked "I just wanted to welcome Blossom's new friend" her smirk became devilish. The others couldn't help but laugh and feel a little intimidated. After introducing the other girls to Zarek did the training begin.

*there you have it! Chapter 6 :) please review! *


End file.
